I Just Want A Chance
by SabrinaTheGLEEk
Summary: Senior Year is here and Dave is set on getting the love of his life...but it's hard when the love of your life is in love with someone else. Kurtofsky. Some Klaine  not a lot;   Rating for eventual smut.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So this is my first Kurtofsky fic. I never write, but I have a lot of ideas and I wanted to get them down. So I hope you like it! Oh, and I wanted to dedicate this to some of my favorite writers on here: Lolee Ann, GoldenPetal13, Mark Ash, lonegungal17, Avrenim13, keepfabandgayon, and nikko-elyse92. You guys are amazeballs! Your writing makes me laugh, cry, sometimes it makes me sad, most of the time it makes me happy (I'm always happy with an update ;) ), and always leaves me wanting more. Actually all the writers on here are great. I mean, we all ship Kurtofsky, right? We're the shiz. No question. And now here is my first attempt at writing. Please review! (Again, it's my first time, try to be gentle. Lol.)

S/N: This takes place the first day of Senior Year. Kurt is with Blaine, but not for long, I promise. I plan to get rid of him fast;) Dave and Santana are still in the closet and are still running The Bully Whips. 

"So…I've been thinking, and I think I should eat lunch with you again this year. You seemed ok with it last year, I mean. You wouldn't want Az or any of the other guys to slushy you or anything first day back. Those are expensive clothes, I'm guessing. I mean, I know you like to dress…fancy…uh anyway, I was thinking about maybe joining glee club. Yeah, Santana's in there and I figured…I love you, Kurt. I know your with Eyebrows, but I'm changing, right? I will be anything you want me to be…I just want a chance. And I want you to know that I'm planning on…." _Knock, knock, knock_!

"Dave, are you ready yet? Do you plan on being late your first day of Senior year?" Dave's dad yelled outside his son's bedroom door.

"Uh yeah, Dad, I'll be right there…" Dave said hurriedly as he shoved the wedding topper back into his sock drawer. Dave was so lost in his daily talk with the wedding topper that he forgot to pay attention to time. This was the day he'd been waiting for. The day he'd see Kurt again for the first time since school ended. They had kept in touch over Facebook and sometimes text, but today he would _see _him.

Dave had been working out more than usual over the summer in hopes that the chubbiness Kurt didn't like would go away. Unfortunately, it didn't, but he did gain more muscle. He'd once seen Kurt carrying around muscle magazines. Granted, that same week he came to school drunker than a Lindsay Lohan party, but regardless, Kurt probably liked muscles. Dave looked through the new clothes his mom bought him for school trying to find something that would show off his new muscles. Finally he settled on a white short-sleeved Henley and a pair of jeans. He tossed the clothes on and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Looking in the mirror Dave realized the clothes actually looked good on him. He turned around and glanced over his shoulder in the mirror to see how he looked from the back. His back looked good, the muscles bulging through the shirt. But as he looked down to see how the back of his jeans looked, he realized he had a big bubble butt. 'What if Kurt hates big butts?' he thought to himself. "Well, it's too late now." He groaned out loud. He opened his cabinet under the sink and grabbed his hair gel, quickly squeezing some in his hand and running it through his hair, spiking it up. 'Eyebrows seems to be in love with hair gel and Kurt seems to really like him, so why not?' Dave said a little bitterly to himself. Giving himself one last look in the mirror, he approved of himself. I mean, Kurt does seem more…fashionable, but maybe he likes it when guys are more high school stylish…? I mean, what did Eyebrows dress like outside of Dalton? He quickly realized he didn't care. He wanted Kurt to like him for he is, not because he was trying to be like Blaine. He smiled in the mirror. 'I think Kurt will like this look. I like it…at least' he said to himself. He went back into his room, grabbed his bookbag, Bully Whips beret and jacket, keys, and headed out for school. 

Pulling into the parking lot, he saw Azimio heading toward the school and had a quick nervous feeling as he thought about what they would think of him dressing like this instead of wearing some loose jeans, a t-shirt, and his letterman. Even more, what would they think if he decided to stick with his plan to join glee club? "Great, can't wait for practice later." he mumbled sarcastically, hitting his head on the steering wheel. When he looked up to gather his stuff, he saw Kurt getting out of his car. His heart fluttered. Kurt had gotten a little taller and Dave could swear gained a little muscle himself. He was wearing a tight white dress shirt with a garnet tie, and black vest. He had on black skinny leg pants, and shoes that looked like they'd costed more than Dave's truck. He quickly wiped the drool trying to escape his mouth away, gathered his stuff, and made his way over to Kurt. He looked around. It looked like they were now the last two people in the parking lot.

"Kurt!" Dave yelled out, jogging over to him.

Kurt turned around, and his eyes widened and his jaw dropped and he took in Dave's look. "Whoa…" Kurt said lowly and quickly composed himself just as Dave caught up to him. It's not like Kurt thought he looked good, he was just surprised Dave came to school like an Abercrombie model. Or at least that's what Kurt was telling himself.

"Hey David…" Kurt said shakily as he looked down at Dave's shirt and saw his muscles bulging through. Quickly clearing his throat, he looked back to meet Dave's eye and smiled, "New clothes?"

"Yeah.." Dave said embarrassed. 'Does he like them?' Dave thought to himself studying Kurt's face. 'Well at least he noticed…'

They started walking toward the school in silence. Suddenly Dave remembered his talk with the wedding topper from this morning. As he remembered, his stomach dropped. He couldn't tell Kurt that. It even seemed hard telling the wedding topper! he thought. He took a deep breath and the word from earlier started to spill out.

"So…I've been thinking, and I think I should eat lunch with you again this year…."


	2. Chapter 2: It's So Hard To Be Me

A/N: Thanks so much for the alerts and reviews! I hope I don't let you guys down. You're all amazing!

S/N: This chapter picks up right where Chapter 1 left off.

"So…I've been thinking, and I think I should eat lunch with you again this year. You seemed ok with it last-" Dave was cut off by the loud bell ringing, warning them they had 3 minutes before the tardy bell.

"Ugh!" Kurt groaned and started jogging, careful not to run and let the wind mess up his hair. "Yeah, sure! That's fine, Dave. I have AP Calculus with Mrs. Palmer on A-Hall before lunch. Meet me there." Kurt yelled back over his shoulder.

"Wait!" Dave yelled hurriedly, putting on his Bully Whips beret and jacket, "Shouldn't I walk you to class or something?"

Kurt slowed and turned, walking backwards before giving Dave a quick smile and said, "David...get to class."

"Yes sir." Dave said mockingly to himself, smiling as we watched Kurt saunter off to class.

The bell for lunch rang and Dave basically ran out of Mr. Schue's Spanish class, almost knocking down a few students in the process. He hurried over to A-Hall, trying not to run over any other people, but what was it with girls and there gatherings in the crowded hallways? He pushed past them, hearing one of them say "Oh my God, the food's not going anywhere, fat-hey, he smelled good." the girl said turning the insult into a compliment with her friend. He smiled to himself and reached his destination. He saw Kurt waiting in the doorway of the calculus room for him.

"Sorry. Some girls were blocking the hall..." Dave said apologetically, catching his breath.

"It's fine. I wasn't waiting long." Kurt said assuringly.

"So..uh...ready for some lunch?" Dave asked rocking slightly on his heels.

"Let's go." Kurt said smiling.

They grabbed there food, Kurt watched as Dave got 3 slices of pepperoni pizza and a coke and shuddered as he picked up his salad and water. They walked over to an empty table on the other side of the cafeteria.

"So, did anyone give you any trouble today?" Dave asked as he took off his beret and took a big bite of his pizza.

"No. Not yet at least." Kurt said sounding hopeful that they wouldn't. He noticed Dave hadn't taken off his Bully Whips jacket and it was kinda hot in the cafeteria.

"That's good..." Dave said swallowing his pizza.

"Yeah...um, you're hot." Kurt said before he even realized. His face turned blood red, and he closed his eyes in embarrassment. He had meant to ask Dave if he was hot with the jacket on. But instead he'd just called him hot. And it wasn't necessarily a lie.

"Huh?" Dave asked, and instead of sounding shocked, his voice sounded as If he really didn't hear what Kurt had just said. Kurt sighed in relief. 'Good, he didn't hear.' Kurt said to himself.

"I said aren't you hot? With that jacket on?" Kurt said, more relieved now. His heart returning to it's normal beating pattern.

"Oh, uh..no, it's cool." Dave replied.

'_Damn_!' Kurt thought. He knew he had a boyfriend, but right now he wanted to see Dave's muscles again. Just to see if he hadn't been imagining it earlier. Maybe Dave would let him touch them... 'No! Kurt what are you thinking, you love Blaine, right? Even if you have a new suspicion something's going on with him, you still love him! Stop this right now!' his conscience argued with him.

"Ok then." Kurt said shakily, grabbing his fork and stabbing some lettuce before bringing it up to his mouth.

"Actually, it is pretty hot in here." Dave said, shrugging out of his jacket.

Kurt's eyes widened again and he quickly shot up out of his seat, choking on the lettuce leaf.

"Kurt, are you ok?" Dave said nervously and shocked as he stood up and rushed to Kurt's side.

"Yeah.." Kurt gasped out. "I'm fine. I just choked a little."

"Ok..." Dave said sounding relieved and sorta confused at how random it was. They quickly sat back down before it caused a scene.

"So um..." Kurt stammered, looking down at the table and taking a quick swig of water. "Are you still doing football this year, or are you going to do hockey?"

"Football...actually Kurt, I...I was thinking of joining glee club." Dave said shakily as he looked down at his hands on the table.

"Oh, really? You sing?" Kurt said, sounding intrigued and enthusiastic.

Dave smiled at the smaller boy's attitude toward his decision and was about to answer just as he saw Azimio and some of the guys sit down at the table next to them. They didn't seem to notice them, but it made Dave uncomfortable.

"Actually, it wasn't even my idea to join. Santana's making me. It's so stupid. I hate it." Dave said, his tone sounding a bit angry, letting his eyes make there way back to Azimio's table to see if they were looking.

Kurt looked confused by Dave's sudden change, and saw he was looking toward Azimio's table. Kurt nodded realizing why Dave was acting this way now. "Right." Kurt said picking up his tray and shoulder bag. 'Just when think someone has changed.' Kurt said to himself before turning to Dave, "When you're ready to grow up, we can have lunch again, but until then I'll be my own Bully Whip."

Dave didn't have to explain himself before Kurt took off. He realized it must have looked like he was embarrassed to be seen with Kurt, but in reality he wasn't ashamed of Kurt, he was ashamed of himself. He was still scared of what people thought of him. People knew his newfound friendship with Kurt was due to The Bully Whips, but what would they think of him actually wanting to join glee club? "Great." he groaned and let his head fall on the table.

On his way to fourth period, Dave spotted Kurt on his way into French class.

"Kurt! Wait up!" he said loudly and jogged over to him.

"Why should I?" Kurt said bitterly, giving Dave his I-don't-care-what-you-say-bitch face.

"Kurt, listen...I-" Dave began, but Kurt interrupted.

"No, you listen. David, I believe in you. You've apologized and I thought you had really changed. I know you're actually a good person deep inside, but you choose to only show it when no one else is around. How come every time you get the least bit worried, you run back to your 'I'm a big tough jock' facade? Let me tell you something, David, high school isn't your entire life. I know it may seem that way now, but you're going to leave this place soon, and do you think when your 30 it'll matter how tough and cool you were in high school? Why not be free your last year of high school, huh? I know your too prideful and you don't think you can, but I know you can be the real David Karofsky you've shown me to everyone. Think about it." Kurt said finishing his rant. He turned to walk into his French class, but he felt a strong hang grab his arm. Kurt turned and met Dave's eyes, "What?" Kurt said, a little irritation still in his voice.

Dave took a deep breath, "...Will you meet me in the football stadium after French? I just...I really need to tell you something..."


	3. Chapter 3: So Will You?

A/N: thanks for the reviews and alerts! I'm so pessimistic writing chapters, because I never write and I'm worried I'll let you guys down... Anyway, please review! It'll make my heart smile:)

Also, how would you guys like a get together with Dave, Kurt, Wes, and Blaine? (Let's let Wes be gay in my story. Lol.) Like they go see a movie together and some jealousness and junk happens? Or maybe they could go to the lake? Hmm... Let me know! I'll leave the option open at the end of the chapter. Oh, and I once heard the song in this chapter in a Kurtofsky video on YouTube. "Art of Love" by Guy Sebastian.

Dave waited in the stadium thinking over what he would say to Kurt. "Kurt, I love you. I always have." Dave said out loud to himself. "Crap, that sounds so stank." Dave murmured aloud sounding irritated as he scratched the back of his neck. "Kurt, I kinda..like..love you...and you're like amazing...more amazing than anyone I've ever met, and I want you so bad. You know like.. what I mean?" Dave said gesturing to the air pretending Kurt was before him looking him in the eyes. "Ugh! Why can't I freakin' get this right?" Dave yelled angrily, kicking a crumbled soda can sending it flying off the bleachers hitting the field.

"Get what right?" a familiar voice said coming from behind.

Dave turned quickly on his heels to see Kurt standing behind him looking curious and confused.

"Kurt...hey." Dave choked out, a smile turning up the corners of his mouth.

Kurt nodded once and asked again "Get what right? Why are you talking to yourself angrily, it's weird."

Dave sighed deeply, a small nervous laugh escaped his lips before he turned serious again and looked down at his hands. "Um...I-"

"..._Oh_ _my man I love him so, he'll never know_..."

"Hold that thought." Kurt said quickly, holding a finger up at Dave. He whipped out his iPhone and answered in a flash. "Hey Blaine." Kurt said smiling. Dave made a disgusted face as he learned who was calling Kurt. 'Ew, eyebrows. Gross.' Dave was thinking. He continued to watch Kurt's face as he carried on his conversation with Blaine. He could hear the happy tone in his voice as he described his first day back and could hear the interest in his voice as he asked about Blaine's first day back. Dave ground his teeth together, he was so aggravated right now, tears were forming, trying to spill over. Kurt's not his. He quickly composed himself and took a deep breath. He realized Kurt was happy and was with who he wanted to be with. Dave tried to ignore the pain aching in his chest. If Kurt is happy, then he's happy. He loves him enough to know that. But he also realized that even though all those romantic chick flicks his mom makes him watch say that 'if you love someone enough, you can leave them' he's not letting Kurt go. He wants Kurt. How can Kurt be so sure Blaine's the one for him anyway? It's like his first boyfriend…

"Sorry about that." Kurt said putting his phone back in his pocket. "You were saying?"

"Um...rude, dude." Dave said sarcastically but still with a small hint of bitterness.

Kurt mouth fell open a little, sarcastically shocked. "Yeah, like you've never been rude." Kurt said, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever, Fancy." Dave said a little irritated, but mainly joking.

"Fancy, huh? We're back to that? Whatever, why did you want me to come here?" Kurt asked curious again.

Dave looked down at his feet, twisting one like he was killing a small spider. "I, uh..." _'He loves Blaine, don't screw up the civilness you have now by admitting to him that you're madly in love with him.'_ his conscience argued.

"Well?" Kurt said, sounding impatient.

"I, um...I wanted to tell you...that I'm going to try-out for glee club. On my own. I want to do it." Dave said, slightly relieved, but also slightly disappointed.

"That's great, David!" Kurt said smiling. "Come on, glee club starts in 15 minutes. I hope your ready to sing!"

Dave smiled back at Kurt and followed him as he skipped down the stand. Then reality hit him. He was about to audition for glee club. In front of everyone. With no song planned. Nervousness took control of him as they reached the school.

"Guys, we might have a new member! David is here," Mr. Schue said enthusiastically, gesturing to David, who was standing beside Mr. Schue and was smiling but you could tell he was terrified, "and he wants to be part of New Directions. Let's give him a warm welcome!"

Rachel quickly stood before anyone could clap. "David, one question before you sing. Can you sing?" Rachel asked blandly.

"Of course he can. He sang She's Not There that week of the championship game, remember?" Finn stated immediately.

"Actually, Finn, all we really heard was you." Tina said leaning forward in her seat to look at him.

"But he sang..." Finn said again.

"Yes, but all we heard was you, Nipples, now shut up and let my Karofskyboo sing!" Santana spat out angrily before turning and winking at Dave.

"Lord Tubbington can sing." Brittany said randomly, sounding bored.

Everyone turned and looked at her for a second with blank expressions.

"...What?" she said looking around, wondering why everyone was staring at her.

"Anyway. Dave, show us what you got!" Mr. Schue said, patting Dave on the back and went over to take a seat by Kurt.

"Hi. Um... So I'm Dave Karof-"

"Yeah, we know who you are, just sing!" Lauren yelled out. Kurt turned to give her the evil eye and mouthed 'be nice.'

"Right, so... Here goes.." Dave said before clearing his throat and looking Kurt in the eyes. He was looking for confidence. Kurt smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled back for a minute, closed his eyes and then the words started to pour out...

_I'm saying sorry in advance,__  
><em>_'Cause this always wont go to plan,__  
><em>_Though we don't mean to take our love for granted,__  
><em>_It's in our nature to forget what matters, __  
><em>_And when the going is getting tough,__  
><em>_And were all about giving up,__  
><em>_Things that we never thought we'd say, gonna say them,__  
><em>_Things that we never thought we'd play, gonna play them_

_It ain't perfect, but it's worth it,__  
><em>_And it's always getting better,__  
><em>_It's going to takes some time to get it right..._

_'Cause I'm still learning the art of love,__  
><em>_I'm still trying to not mess up,__  
><em>_So whenever I stumble let me know,__  
><em>_You need to spell it out,__  
><em>_You need to spell it out,__  
><em>_You need to spell it out,__  
><em>_You need to spell it out for me,__  
><em>_'Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love..._

_If I forget to get the door,__  
><em>_Remind you that your beautiful,__  
><em>_I know my detail requires more attention,__  
><em>_If I ever hurt you it's not my intention,__  
><em>_'Cause were gonna make our mistakes,__  
><em>_Find out how much your heart can take,__  
><em>_But I know that you got my back,__  
><em>_And baby I got yours..._

_'Cause I'm still learning the art of love,__  
><em>_I'm still trying to not mess up,__  
><em>_So whenever I stumble let me know,__  
><em>_You need to spell it out,__  
><em>_You need to spell it out,__  
><em>_You need to spell it out,__  
><em>_You need to spell it out for me,__  
><em>_'Cause I'm still trying to learn the art of love..._

Dave opened his eyes to see Kurt, who looked confused and stunned...and had his phone out, to look around the room before they caught on...

Everyone stood up at once, rushing over to Dave and showered him in applause and compliments. It felt great. He took a big deep breath and thanked them, smiling and laughing, and looked over at Kurt who was now texting. And smiling. 'Ugh, Blaine freakin' ruins everything.' Dave thought as his smile disappeared. Mr. Schue walked over to him and turned to the students, "Guys, we have A NEW DIRECTION!" Mr. Schue shouted and held up Dave's hand like he just won a boxing match. The guys once again erupted in cheers and and applause and Dave smiled back at them weakly.

"Hey!" Kurt called loudly catching up with Dave as they exited the choir room, "You did great!"

"Yeah.." Dave said with bitterness to his voice and he turned and continued to walk out the door.

"What is your problem, David?" Kurt asked confused.

"You were texting the whole time, right?" Dave asked trying to stay cool.

"Well...no, Blaine had just texted me and asked if I wanted to do anything this weekend. I listened to your performance. It was great. I'm really proud of you." Kurt said smiling toward the end.

"Thanks, well...I guess you better get going. Finish making your plans with Blaine." Dave said trying to keep disgust...or jealousy, out of his tone.

"Yeah, that's what I needed to talk to you about. He's bringing his friend Wes, and I was thinking...maybe you'd want to come?"

"Where to?" Dave asked not really interested since Eyebrows would be there, but _Kurt_ was _asking_.

"I don't know yet. Just have a day away." Kurt responded. "It'll be good for you. We're all gay," Kurt whispered after looking around, "and we'll be out of Lima and it'll give you time to be yourself...so will you?"


	4. Chapter 4: Night Out

**A/N: I just want to thank you guys again for the reviews and alerts! Sooooo, right now I'm going to give you guys a shout out: KimBaiChan, the pink post-it, ErikB, lonegungal17, mothamaeghan, jekyllhj7, Avrenim13, and last but not least, DavidKarofsky 3 I love you all:) Ok, here we go! Sorry for the corniness at the end, I liked it:/ Please review! It'll make my heart smile:) The song at the end is "Just A Kiss" by Lady Antebellum.******

'_Why did I say yes?_' Dave asked himself repeatedly as he toweled off and went to his closet to search for something to wear. It was just so hard to say no when Kurt Hummel is asking...with those eyes...and that voice...and those lips... Dave shook his head, not letting his thoughts go there. Dave riffled through his clothes trying to find something casual, but also something Kurt would like. He didn't want to be under-dressed while Kurt, Blaine, and Wes were dressed nice. He stared at his clothes once more, and decided to give up and text Kurt. 

_**Dude, what should I wear?**__****_

Dave texted really quick and threw his phone on his bed while he ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth really quick. When he got back his phone was glowing. 

_**Wear want you want to wear. We're just going to the movies and to eat. Nothing too extravagant.**__**  
><strong>_

Dave thought for a second and sent a reply. 

_**Yeah, but I know you like to dress up for like anything, and I'm not sure how Blaine and the other kid dress, and I don't want to under-dress...**__****_

He only had to wait a few seconds for a reply. 

_**You dressed nice Monday...**__****_

Dave couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. '_So Kurt did like that_.' he thought and texted a reply. 

_**Thanks dude...but if you guys are wearing $1,000 outfits, I'm going back home.**__****_

The reply was almost immediate. 

_**We'll see.**__**  
><strong>_

Dave looked in the mirror once again as he finished spiking his hair up. He had a very little amount of stubble, not enough that it stood out, so he didn't bother to waste time shave. The navy blue V-neck he chose was a just a little tight, shaping his muscles and his jeans continued to define his bubble butt. He took a deep breath looking himself over. '_I hope Kurt likes this._' he thought as he hit the lights and made his way into his room to look for his keys and get his phone. He grabbed his phone and spotted the keys on his nightstand and he quickly swooped them up, making his way out his room, and down the stairs. 

"Dave, where ya headed?" Dave's dad, Paul, called out from the den as he saw his son heading toward the door. 

"Just out with some friends. I'll be back before too late." Dave shouted back as he started to feel butterflies in his stomach. 

"Ok then." Mr. Karofsky said back, and returned to the show he was watching. 

Dave opened the door and started to head out as he heard his name called again. 

"Dave," Mr. Karofsky called out as Dave turned around, "Which friends?" 

Dave's heart started to speed a little, though he didn't know why. "Just uh... Just Kurt.." Dave finally responded. 

Mr. Karofsky nodded a little, a low 'Oh.' slipped out his mouth. "Well have fun." 

"I will, Dad." Dave said quickly, trying to hurry out the door before his dad asked anymore questions. 

"Hey Dave," Mr. Karofsky called out again. Dave rolled his eyes and groaned irritatedly, but his dad couldn't hear. 

"Yeah, Dad?" Dave said trying to sound casual, but a hint of impatience was there. 

"I'm proud of you, son." Mr. Karofsky said strongly, a smile spreading across his face as he looked at Dave. 

"Uh...thanks, Dad." Dave said, a small smile making its way on his face. 

Mr. Karofsky smiled back for a second before leaning back in the chair and looking back at the TV, "Well, get going. I love you, David." he said. 

"Later, dad. Love you, too." Dave said, still smiling, as he rushed out the door. 

As Dave pulled up to Kurt's house he could see no one else was there yet. Not even Mr. Hummel and Finn's mom. Dave whipped out his phone and texted Kurt. 

_**Well I'm outside.**__****_

He waited a minute and his phone vibrated. 

_**Come in. I'm almost finished.**_

Dave swallowed hard as he thought of Kurt getting dressed. He shook his head again, trying to get rid of the images before they started. He turned off his car and headed up the walkway to the door. Before he could knock, Kurt had answered the door. 

"Hi Dav...id" Kurt stammered as he took in Dave. His mouth almost watered as he looked over Dave's chest and arms then into his eyes. "Hey Kurt." Dave said, maybe a little too softly and smiled. Kurt blushed darkly and turned away, walking into the living room. _'Boyfriend. That you love._', Kurt started thinking. "Come in, have a seat. Blaine and Wes will be here soon. He just texted me." 

"Great." Dave said, faking excitement as he took a seat on Kurt's sofa. 

"I think he's really glad you're coming. That you're at least being brave enough to be yourself for one night." Kurt said taking a seat on the other side of the sofa. 

"Yeah, I thought you said you still had some getting ready to do?" Dave said, trying to change the subject away from Blaine. 

"I said almost finished. I had to brush my teeth." Kurt said sounding a little confused. 

"Oh, well...just wondering. You look nice." Dave said as he looked over Kurt good. He was wearing a regular light blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, tucked into a pair of khaki's and a brown leather belt, with brown leather dress shoes. Dave's eyes went back to Kurt's chest where he could see his newly defined muscles peeking through. They weren't huge, but they fit Kurt. He licked his lips and forced his eyes back to Kurt's and smiled. 

"Thank you, David. You do as well." Kurt said smiling hoping he wasn't blushing too bad, though he could feel heat burning in his cheeks. _'Boyfriend. That you love_.', Kurt started repeating again in his head. 

Dave smiled and looked down at his clothes. "Thanks...I knew you said like Monday, and this is kind of like how I dressed Monday. I was worried that-" 

"Oooh, Blaine's here!" Kurt yelled enthusiastically, interrupting Dave as he jumped off the couch and ran to the door as he saw the headlights. 

"Yay!" Dave said mockingly to himself as he rolled his eyes. 

"Hey...Blaine.." Kurt said, dragging a little, before he hugged him. 

Dave turned around from his position from when he was talking to Kurt to see why Kurt greeted him like that. 

_'No. Freakin'. Way.'_ Dave thought to himself as he looked at Blaine. He was wearing a tight navy blue V-neck and jeans. Dave groaned to himself before getting up to join them. 

"Whoa, hey there, David. Looks like we're twins tonight. That's weird." Blaine laughed as he shook Dave's hand.

"Yeah, looks like it." Dave said sounding sarcastic and faked laughed. Kurt quickly noticed and shot Dave the evil eye. 

"What?" Dave mouthed at Kurt as Blaine turned to Wes. Kurt shook his head quickly still giving Dave the stank face as he turned to Blaine. 

"Dave, this is me and Kurt's friend Wes. Wes this is Dave, Kurt's 'guardian angel' at McKinley." 

"My friend...at McKinley." Kurt said quickly, looking only at Wes. 

Dave smiled as he reached out to grab Wes' hand. "Nice to meet you, Wes." 

"Nice to meet you, too, David. I've heard a lot about you. Wes said kindly. "Not enough, obviously." Wes whispered looking down at Dave's chest. "Ok! Let's go!" Kurt quickly interrupted stepping in front of Dave. "Who's ready for a night out of Lima?" 

"So David, what do you plan to do after high school?" Wes asked curiously and interested. He and Dave were in the backseat with Blaine and Kurt in the front, Kurt driving. He sighed, thinking for a minute. He looked toward the front and could see Kurt glancing at him in the rearview mirror. When Kurt caught him looking he hurried and put his focus back on the road. Dave smiled before looking back at Wes. 

"I don't know yet. Maybe go for orthodontics...I'm just really hoping to get a football scholarship." Dave finally answered back. 

"Do you play football well? You're a big guy. I'm guessing you do." Wes said back, smiling flirtatiously. 

"Uh...yeah. I'm pretty good." Dave said back, delirious to the Dalton boy's intentions. 

Kurt chanced another glance in the rearview mirror, finding himself glaring at Wes. _'What are you doing, Kurt?_' he asked himself, shaking his head, looking back at the road. 

"I think Wes is trying to flirt." Blaine whispered, leaning over to Kurt's ear. 

"Yeah, I see that." Kurt whispered back, forcing a small smile. 

"I don't like it." Blaine whispered back. 

Kurt turned to look at Blaine, confusion crossing his face. "What?" 

"Wes is a nice guy. Dave's a closet case." Blaine whispered, still leaning over to Kurt's ear. "He doesn't need to get messed up in that." 

"Messed up in what? Dave's changed, Blaine." Kurt whispered back, trying to keep his voice low, but he was irritated. 

"How do you know, Kurt? Who's to say he won't flip again?" Blaine whispered. 

"He's with us tonight, isn't he? He's changed. I trust him." Kurt whispered back, using a tone of sureness. 

"Ok, then, Kurt. If you trust him." Blaine whispered back. 

Dave looked forward just as Blaine placed a kiss to Kurt's cheek and leaned back into his seat. Dave rolled his eyes and turned to the window, his mouth ground tight. 

"But...I don't know, I still don't like it." Blaine turned to Kurt, still whispering. 

"Yeah...well, me either." Kurt whispered back. 

Blaine looked back at Kurt, about to question it, but saw Kurt focused on the road with a blank expression, and decided to just let it go. 

"Here we are." Kurt announced a few minutes later, pulling into the theater parking lot. He unbuckled his seat belt and turned in his seat to look at Wes and Dave. "Who's ready for Bridesmaids?" 

Wes smiled and nodded, but Dave made the 'ew' face. "Dude, The Hangover 2." Dave pushed. 

Kurt gave him the evil eye again, and Dave sighed. "Ok. Bridesmaids." 

Kurt smiled and and let out a low enthusiastic '_yes_!' as they got out and walked to the theater. 

"Well, that was stupid." Dave said as he took a sip of his coke. They'd decided to go to Olive Garden since it was next door to the theater. 

"_You're_ stupid." Kurt said glaring at Dave across the table. 

"I'm just saying, I didn't find it that funny. The Hangover 2 would have been better." Dave said back, picking up a breadstick. 

"_You_ would've been better!" Kurt snapped back at Dave, and immediately mentally kicked himself. "Wait, I didn't mean-" Kurt started to say, but saw Dave grinning. "Stop smiling!" Kurt yelled, crumbling up his straw paper and throwing it at Dave, trying to keep his serious face from erupting a laugh. 

"Stop flirting." Blaine said looking between them, grinning a little himself, not taking it seriously. 

Kurt's face turned dark red. "We're _not_ flirting." he snapped back at Blaine, completely serious. 

"Yeah, _ok_." Blaine said, sarcastically rolling his eyes. He looked at Kurt and saw Kurt still had his serious face on. 

"Kurt, I'm kidding." Blaine said, explaining. 

Kurt let out a 'hmph' and turned to grab a breadstick. Blaine smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Kurt smiled in return, hugging him back. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine said laughing a little. 

"...I love you, too..." Kurt said back pulling away, looking down at the table and taking a bite of his breadstick. 

Dave gripped the table hard, trying to control his jealousy. _'Stupid, freakin', ass face, thick eyebrowed, son of a bitch_.' Dave thought, mentally cursing Blaine. He turned himself to Wes, trying to calm down. 

"So Wes, do you have a boyfriend?" Dave asked, hoping to make Kurt jealous...if he could. 

"No." Blaine answered quickly. Kurt glanced at Blaine through the corner of his eyes, his head still down, and twitched his mouth. Dave squinted his eyes, studying Blaine's face, then looked at Kurt and saw his head still held down looking at the breadstick in his hands, then looked back at Blaine before letting out a hard sounding "Oh." 

"Uh.. Yeah, Blaine's right, I don't." Wes said looking at Dave, smiling nervously. Kurt glanced up through his eyelashes, taking in Wes' hopeful smile at Dave. 

"So, uh...what about you, David? Do you have a-" 

"No." Kurt answered just as quick as Blaine had earlier. _'Well Dave doesn't have a boyfriend_' Kurt was saying in his head, _'He has a cover up girlfriend, but not a boyfriend…_' 

Dave looked at Kurt his mouth hanging open a little. Blaine nodded a little and leaned down to take a sip of his tea. 

"Oh.." Wes said, a hint of excitement to his tone, raising his eyebrows and nodding at Kurt. "Well...it's interesting that-" 

"And he's not looking. You're not looking for anyone are you, Dave? No. He's not." Kurt said quickly, interrupting Wes. He blushed again and looked back down. _'Why are you doing this, Kurt? You have Blaine. Don't let this happen. Don't_.' Kurt's conscience argued. Kurt knew his conscience was right. It had to be right, right? So why was he feeling..._jealous_? 

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw him looking back down at the table. He shook his head, a little laugh escaping before his face turned serious again and he glanced at Wes who was staring at Dave. Kurt looked up and over at Blaine, who was now looking around the restaurant, a hint of...sadness? to his face. He sighed and looked back down at the table. 

"Oh.." Wes said again, this time a little a hint of depression in his voice. 

"Yeah, I'm still waiting.." Dave said lowly, looking at Kurt. Pure awkwardness and angst had taken over the table. Kurt looked up at Dave and Wes, his face resembling a person's who hadn't slept in a week, and saw Dave looking at him. Kurt mouthed a "Hi.", nodding his head once. Dave returned the notion, and gave a little weak smile. Then it was quiet. Everyone looking around, fidgeting with their hands, and thinking things over.

"So are you guys ready to order?" the waitress said enthusiastically reaching the table. 

The ride home was quiet, too. A few comments here and there, but nothing with any significance. As they pulled up in the Hummel driveway, they all got out and said their goodbyes. Kurt walked Blaine and Wes to Blaine's car, and thanked them for the night, even though it didn't turn out that...great. He gave Blaine a quick kiss on the corner of his mouth and asked him to let him know he made it home safe. 

After watching Blaine drive off, Kurt turned and made his way over to Dave who was leaning against Kurt's Escalade. 

"So..." Kurt said, slightly rocking on his heels in front of Dave. 

"So..." Dave said back, nodding slightly. 

"Well, thank you for coming tonight. I had...yeah, thank you for coming." Kurt said, letting out a laugh. 

"Yeah, it was...awkward. But at least I got to be David Karofsky tonight, right? Well, kinda.." Dave said back, laughing too. 

Kurt laughed a little with Dave for a second, then looked up to see him looking around the yard. 

_'Don't do it_!' his conscience yelled. _'Just a kiss on the cheek? For coming tonight_?' he argued with against his conscience. 

Listening to himself, he took the opportunity of Dave's exposed cheek and leaned of his tippy toes to press a kiss to his cheek...or at least he thought. He was close to Dave's cheek when Dave suddenly turned back to Kurt and his lips meet Kurt's. Kurt pulled away almost immediately, his heart pounding...or fluttering? 

"Dave, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I was going for your cheek!" Kurt rushed out, red faced and embarrassed, trying to explain. 

Dave was smiling. Of course he was smiling, he'd just kissed Kurt Hummel...again. He couldn't hide his happy tone or his cheering heart. Even if it wasn't on purpose, it was still perfect to him. "Don't apologize, Kurt, it's ok..."

Kurt blushed again and let out a weak laugh. "Ok.." he said and then looked Dave in the eyes, "Goodnight, David." Kurt said softly, smiling.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Dave said back just as softly, smiling too. He gave leaned in and gave Kurt a quick hug, wanting it to last, but knowing they were just friends...

Dave started walking to his truck. He dug his keys out his pocket and went to unlock the door as he heard Kurt call him name from the porch.

"Hey Dave!" Kurt yelled.

"Yeah?" Dave yelled back.

"I...I'm proud of you, you know..." Kurt yelled back, biting his lip.

Dave smiled at Kurt under the porch light. "See you, Monday, Kurt." Dave yelled back, still smiling as he got in his car and started it up. As he was pulling out the driveway, he turned up his radio, (He never really cares, he just likes to hear the radio as he drives home silent; it's comforting to him.) but instead of the usual oldies that play late at night, a new song was playing. And as he drove home he decided maybe this time he'd sing along...

"..._Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight,_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright,__  
><em>_And I don't want to mess this thing up,__  
><em>_I don't want to push too far,__  
><em>_Just a shot in the dark that you just might,__  
><em>_Be the one I've been waiting for my whole life,__  
><em>_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_..."


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous

**A/N: Chapter 5! Sorry it took longer than it did for the first four chapters. I've had a job every summer since 8th grade and now that I've graduated high school, my mom wants me to take this summer off before I leave for college. So that leaves me home alone all day, everyday. And all my friends are on vacation ALREADY, so that leaves me with grabbing my iPad and going to lay out by the pool. And the pool isn't great inspiration. Lol. Thanks again for the reviews and alerts! I completely relate with jekyllhj17. We both share the same amount of annoyance in ****Blaine****. No matter how nice a guy everyone thinks he is in the show, he's standing in the way of my Kurtofsky, and that's not ok with me. ;) But I have faith that the writers will see Kurtofsky has so much more 'umph' to it. **

**Anyway, sorry for my ranting. ;) **

**PLEASE REVIEW:D Love you, guys:) If you review, I'll try to add you into the story in some way, shape, or form... ;) I know it's stank, but whatever. :p**

**OH, and maybe I should say I don't own Glee or it's characters; everyone else does, so- Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or it's characters. If I did, it would heavily feature Kurtofsky, as in ONLY Kurtofsky. Kidding. Maybe not. But Blaine would be nonexistent and Dave and Kurt would be lovey dovey make out constantly sexies. D**

"I kissed you tonight." Dave said, smiling down at the wedding cake topper in his hand. "Well, I mean...you kissed me. Kinda. It was on accident..." he added, shrugging his shoulders. He knew it was weird, but the wedding cake topper had become like his diary. His Kurt diary. All the stuff he didn't think he could say to Kurt, he said it to the wedding cake topper. Maybe he was going crazy. Love can make you crazy, right? All he knew was that it felt great to relieve his feelings, even if it was to a 4 inch hunk of plastic. He shook his head and looked back down at the figurine gripped in his hand. "Well I think I may be creeping myself out, so yeah. I love you." Dave finished softly, smiling a little, jumped up off his bed, walking over to his sock drawer and placing the wedding cake topper in. He stumbled back over to his bed yawning and plopped right down on it. He thought back over dinner and if he hadn't been mistaken, Kurt had seemed jealous when he and Wes were talking. And if he was jealous, then that meant something. He wanted to know for sure though, before letting himself believe Kurt might have something for him. He thought about texting Kurt and asking him about his strange behavior when Wes started to ask if he had a boyfriend, but he didn't want to seem too obvious. He laid back looking at the ceiling, squinting his eyes a little as he thought and licking the inside on his cheek. Mumbling a low 'hmmm' he sat up and grabbed his phone off the nightstand. Clicking on the Facebook app, he asked aloud to himself, "I wonder if Wes has a Facebook...?"

"Hey Dave!" Kurt yelled, slinging the shoulder bag he used at his book bag across his chest. He noticed Dave wearing his letterman and loose jeans, and frowned a little before shaking it off.

Dave turned around to see Kurt jogging across the parking lot over to him from his Escalade. He was wearing a burgundy V-neck with white skinny jeans. He had never seen Kurt dress so casual, though Kurt did make it look...fancy. His mouth started to water looking at Kurt's newly toned chest. What he wouldn't do to just taste it. He shook his head slightly. "Hey Kurt." Dave said smiling, looking up into Kurt's eyes as the smaller boy reached Dave.

"How are you on this fine morning?" Kurt asked smiling and sighed, catching his breath from the jogging. He wasn't use to any movement faster than a runway walk.

"Great." Dave smiled, nodding his head a little. "How 'bout you?"

"Génial!" Kurt said enthusiastically with an accent.

"Uh.." Dave said, lines forming on his forehead as a confused look crossed his face.

"That's 'great' in French, David." Kurt explained, a small smile on his lips.

"Oh, right...yeah, well I take Spanish." Dave said smiling in return. Kurt let out a small muffled laugh. "Anyway, how would you feel about eating lunch with Santana today instead?" Dave asked remembering his plan, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Why? Are you not eating today?" Kurt asked, scrunching his eyebrows.

Dave smiled at the hint of disappointment in Kurt's voice. "Yeah, but uh...I'm kinda sneaking off campus to eat today." Dave said, whispering a little at the end leaning toward Kurt, smiling.

"Oh." Kurt mumbled looking down and nodded his head once, then looked back up. "Well hey, you shouldn't go eat alone. I'll skip. I can be bad, too, you know." Kurt smiled at Dave, lifting an eyebrow, giving Dave an unintended seductive look.

Dave's heart raced a little at Kurt's last sentence. It had sounded so sexy escaping his perfect lips. Dave licked his lips and looked down before he did something beyond his control. "That's...nice of you, Kurt, but uh...I'm kinda meeting someone, actually." Dave said, still looking down.

"Oh." Kurt said, a little surprised, lifting both eyebrows.

"Yeah, I-" Dave started to explain, but Kurt had already interrupted.

"Who?" Kurt tried to ask casually, but curiosity was thick in his voice.

"Um...Wes..." Dave said nervously, lifting his head to look Kurt in the eyes. Kurt's eyes widened, and then his face dropped. He didn't say anything. 'Was this the jealousy?' Dave thought studying Kurt's face. He smiled once he saw Kurt twitched his mouth up in the 'ew' face. "I um...I found him on Facebook, and we kinda got to talking..." Dave said, faking a smile.

"Yes, well I better go. Later, Karofsky." Kurt said, maybe a little too angrily, though it wasn't intended to be angry at all, as he stomped past Dave, not giving him a chance to say goodbye, and headed for the school.

Dave turned and watched as Kurt yanked open the double doors of McKinley, and disappeared in the crowd of students. Once Kurt was gone, he kicked himself. He felt guilty, but he couldn't stop the small laugh that erupted. Kurt was jealous. And he looked damn hot when he was jealous. He knew it was kinda bad, but Kurt was still with Blaine, so all he needed now was to play it out a little longer, to see Kurt's further reactions...This could be fun.

Kurt stood by the door of AP Calculus, tapping his foot impatiently while waiting for Santana. The bell had rang 7 minutes ago, where was she? Kurt considered going on his own, but as he stepped out into the hall he saw a bunch of hockey jocks gathered around a locker, and decided he better not chance it. "Ughhhhh!" Kurt grumbled, stomping his foot and folding his arms across his chest as he started walking around the room. 'Dave would've been here before the bell even rang, but no, he has a lunch date with Wes!' Kurt thought angrily to himself. He shook his head, letting out a breath. He knew what was happening. He thought he was happy with Blaine, but he had never cared if Blaine had went out for the day with some of the guys instead of him. So why was he so...jealous when Dave did?

"Hey Kurt!" Santana said loudly, from the doorway.

Kurt snapped out of his daze, looking toward the door as he heard Santana call him.

"Let's go, I don't have all day." Santana snapped as Kurt picked up his math book.

He rolled his eyes at her attitude, and joined her into the hallway.

"So Karofsky doesn't want to eat lunch with you, huh? Don't worry, a lot of people don't like you. That's why I'm here." Santana said, turning to Kurt smiling and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kurt shook his head, rolling his eyes again. "Thanks Santana. That's very refreshing." Kurt said sarcastically, flashing a mock grin at her as they entered the cafeteria.

"Hmm." she mumbled out, sarcastically smiling. "Whatever, get in line." she commanded, picking up a tray as they joined the other students. "I'm hungry and if I don't eat, then I'll be a bitch, and no one wants that, Kurt, they just don't." she said with false worry.

Kurt smiled at her sarcasm. "Yes. Santana being a bitch is definitely something none of McKinley wants to see." Kurt said pursing his lips, riffling through the salad.

"Damn straight." Santana mumbled grabbing a chicken wrap. "Ew, this chicken wrap looks disgusting."

Kurt agreed by nodding at he pulled out his wallet to pay for his salad and stood out the way to wait on Santana.

"This chicken wrap looks like crap!" Santana yelled at the lunch lady cashier as she pulled a quarter out her pocket and slid it across the counter to her and started walking away.

"Chicken wraps are $1!" the lunch lady yelled, standing up off her stool.

"Kiss my ass, grandma!" Santana yelled back, walking next to Kurt now. Kurt's cheeks burned red out of embarrassment as everyone stared at them. Did Santana have to get ghetto on everyone?

Kurt found his regular table and sat down with Santana. Opening his salad, he looked up at Santana, who was sitting directly across from him. "So did Dave tell you where he was going?" Kurt asked, trying to sound lightly casual and curious as he picked up his fork.

"I think so, but you know what? He was kinda boring me, so I can't remember." Santana said back, sighing as she took a bite off her wrap. "Ew. This is gross." she said, a blank look on her face, then took another bite. "Just ew, so nasty." she mumbled, mainly to herself as she chewed regularly. A disgusted look crossed Kurt's face as he was about to question her, but decided to drop it.

"Anyway..." Kurt said, bringing a piece of lettuce up to his mouth, still cautiously looking at Santana as she ate the supposedly disgusting wrap, "he's going to eat with Wes...one of Blaine's friends. One of Blaine's _gay_ friends." Kurt said, wondering if it would refresh Santana's memory. Maybe he told her more about it. She was his cover up after all.

"Ew, oh my God, do you think Dave's getting some _ass_?" Santana asked smiling, a little more interested, leaning forward across the table some.

"NO!" Kurt yelled, then blushed as everyone got quiet for a second and looked at him.

"Kurt, don't yell out like that, it is so _ghetto_." Santana said wearily, shaking her head.

'Kiss my ass, grandma!'? Kurt thought for a second then dropped it. "Sorry. But of course they're not fooling around. See, they just meet Saturday night. He, Wes, Blaine, and I went out to eat and to the movies."

"Dave went out with you guys? Damn." Santana said, raising her eyebrows, nodding in surprise.

"Yeah, and Wes was totally flirting with him. It was _so_ desperate." Kurt said, exasperatedly, rolling his eyes. Thinking back at it irritated him even more, though he realized it shouldn't have.

"Ok Kurt, JW, but why are we talking about this? Because to me it sounds like you're jealous, and if I'm not mistaken, you're with Blaine." Santana asked, giving Kurt a look that was a mix between boredom and curiosity.

"I am with Blaine. I'm just..." Kurt started sounding determined, but sighed giving up. "I don't know...let's change the subject."

"Great. Anyway-oh my God, would you look at Brittany and Artie! Ugh, What does she see in him? She would be so much better with me; at least my legs work! And ew, just look at his hair, I mean..." Santana went on and on while Kurt drowned her out, shaking his head every now and then like he was agreeing, but he couldn't help his mind from wondering about what Dave and Wes were doing right now...

Dave sat in his truck in the student parking lot. He had received a text from Wes during 2nd period saying he couldn't make it and that he would make it up to him, but he wasn't going to let Kurt think he was his second choice, because Kurt was ALWAYS his first choice. So instead of going in and eating with Kurt, he sat out in the parking lot drumming on the steering wheel until lunch was over. He was starting to make a new beat when his phone lit up. Kurt had texted him.

_**You know, I hope you're having fun. Santana is making me crazy.**_

Dave let out a little laugh and quickly replied.

_**Oh, I'm having a great time. What's Santana doing to you? **_

He put his phone back in his lap, smiling as he went back to beating the steering wheel. He felt his phone vibrate only a second later. He grabbed it quick expecting it to be from Kurt, but it was a text from Wes this time.

_**I know how I can make it up to you. Pool party this Friday at my house. Blaine's inviting Kurt. It should be fun. So what do you say? **_


	6. Chapter 6: I'll Wait For You

A/N: First and foremost, let me tell you how extremely sorry I am. I said I'd try to fit everyone who reviewed into the story in some way, shape, or form, and it didn't work out:(  
>You guys have amazing pen names (I'm talking to you, cornflakesareglutenfree) but seriously, I want to thank you.<br>cornflakesareglutenfree  
>lovely-sweety<br>the pink post-it  
>KimBaiChan<br>TheFirstMrsHummel  
>GothGirlyGirl<br>jekyllhj7

looky

darrenlover95 (I'll forgive you for that name.)

You guys are great! Love you, all:)

S/N: You guys need to go to this page on Glee Wiki called The Kurtofsky Team. Our stories are on there, and it has some pretty kickass Kurtofsky pictures that will make you fall completely in love with Kurtofsky all over again.

And on to the story... Oh, and please review;) my heart will smile like a world with NO Klainebows. The actual pool party is coming tonight.

* * *

><p>"<em>Sometimes things are so different that they don't feel like they go together, but the big difference between them is what makes them so <em>_great__._"  
>-Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>I know how I can make it up to you. Pool party this Friday at my house. Blaine's inviting Kurt. It should be fun. So what do you say?<strong>_

Dave stared at the phone, thinking. He didn't really want to go, but if Kurt would be there...in swim shorts...only swim shorts...water rolling down his perfect body, making his shorts cling to his ass as he climbed out... Dave swallowed loudly, ignoring the huge hard on forming in his jeans. He looked back down at his phone, desperate to accept Wes' invite, but decided before he committed to being there, he make sure Kurt would. Closing out the text, Dave shoved his phone back into his pocket and got out his truck. Lunch was just getting over, and he made a mental note to ask Kurt about it in Glee as he ran back to the school.

* * *

><p>Dave walked into the choir room and his face lit up as he saw Kurt already settled. He put on his smug smile as he walked up to Kurt who was turned toward Mercedes, Tina, and Quinn, listening in on the daily gossip.<p>

"Hey Fancy." Dave said, still smiling smugly as Kurt turned to look at his greeter.

Kurt looked up, narrowing his eyes as he took in the smug smile on Dave's face. "Hello." Kurt replied casually, turning back to the girls.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Still mad I left you with Santana?"

"Nope." Kurt answered, not turning back to look at Dave.

Dave nodded, his smug smile turning into a genuine one. "Alright then. Listen, I gotta ask you something...later, k?" he said, looking around to see if anyone was listening in, turning back to Kurt when he saw no one was. Kurt turned to look at him suspiciously and gave a nod before saying "Ok."

Dave nodded in return, and went to take his seat by Santana. As soon as Mr. Schue walked into the room, Dave felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He slid it out and looked down to see a new text from Kurt.

_**Just tell me. What is it you want?**_

Dave looked over at Kurt, and saw him focused intently on Mr. Schue. He smiled for a second and turned back to his phone, texting out a quick reply.

_**Impatient much, Fancy? **_

He sent it, and glanced over at Kurt. He watched Kurt roll his eyes and forcefully text back. He smiled again. Kurt was so damn hot when he was aggravated. Well, actually he was all the time, but his temper intensifies it, Dave thought. Feeling his phone vibrate he hurriedly open the text.

_**I don't have time for nonsense. What is it you want?**_

Dave pursed his lips, and decided to just ask.

_**You gonna be at Wes' pool party Friday night?**_

Pressing send, he anxiously looked back over at Kurt, biting his bottom lip. He saw Kurt narrow his eyes, his jaw dropped a little, then he sighed and composed himself. He started texting.

_**Blaine**__** just invited me, so I guess I am. I'm sure Wes was quick to invite you.**_

Dave smiled a little, then texted a quick response.

_**Yeah. See you there, I guess. **_

Dave slid his phone back into his pocket and looked back to Mr. Schue. He tried to focus, but now all he could think of was a wet Kurt Hummel. Thank God for pool parties.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at Dave a little questioningly as they stood outside Kurt's French class. Dave looked as if he was about to cry, like he had so much to say but didn't know where to begin. He felt sympathy for him, like he was feeling exactly what Dave felt. "What's wrong?" he asked softly, trying to smile a little in an attempt to sooth Dave. Kurt watched in shock as Dave yanked off his Bully Whips beret and sluggishly leaned against the wall. He could see tears spilling over Dave's bottom eyelashes. The sight of Dave so unguarded, so weak-looking made his own eyes threaten to spill tears.<p>

"I'm so freakin' sorry, Kurt. I'm just so sorry...I can't come out, not right now." He shook his head, a few more tears rolling down his cheek. "I want to. For you. But..." Dave tried to say assuringly, but his voice was too shaky.

Kurt forced a tiny reassuring smile, though his eyes betray him with hurt. Tears welled up fully in his eyes. "I know...I know."

Dave looked up and gave a little smile back, glad Kurt understood without him having to say more. He sniffed and wiped away a tear on his cheek as a girl walked past. Straightening up and deepening his voice, he backed a little away from Kurt. "Cool. Thanks." He looked back to see the girl was gone and then looked back at Kurt, who gave a little nod, understanding Dave's straight act. He leaned closer to Kurt and looked deep into his eyes, as he asked the question he needed to know the answer to, "You'll wait for me, right?"

The tears that had threatened to spill over had escaped; he looked at Dave with certainty. "Yes, Dave. No matter how long it takes…I'll wait for you."

"Hey Kurt, you gonna sleep all day?" Burt asked bargaining into Kurt's room and opening the curtains.

Kurt groaned, rubbing his eyes and looked over at the time on his iHome.

"Sorry dad. I was just tired, I guess." Kurt said, as he saw it was 10 minutes till 10.

"It's fine. Carol cooked a good breakfast, though. Pancakes and sausage and stuff. So uh...I guess do your face cream, lotion or whatever it is, and come eat, ok?" Burt finished with a smile, his hands resting lazily on his hips.

"Ok, dad. Sounds good." Kurt said smiling back, watching his dad walk out his room. Once his dad was out, he took let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn't necessarily surprised by his dream. He had thought about the apology a lot since that day before prom. He just...hadn't expected to start thinking of it like that...where had _that_ come from?

He put his head in his hands and let a 'huh' escape his throat. He huffed as he reached for his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and clicked on Dave. His thumb hovered over Dave's number, wondering if he should call him. He puffed up his checks and blew the air out as he decided to click the number.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dave, I was just wondering, do you need a ride to the pool party later? I mean, I'm sure you don't know where Wes lives..."

"Uh... Sure. Thanks..."

"No problem. I'll pick you up at 6."

"Cool. I guess um…See you then."

"Umhm."

He hit end, starting to feel anxious knowing he had time alone with Dave to talk. He tossed his phone toward the foot of the bed as he made his way into his bathroom to start his daily moisturizing routine.

* * *

><p>Kurt pulled up into Dave's driveway 5 minutes until 6. He reached into the cup holder and grabbed his phone to let Dave know he was waiting. He sent a quick "I'm here." text and put the phone back down. He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel and hummed as he looked across Dave's yard. His eyes landed on Mr. Karofsky as he walked toward the front yard from the side with a sprinkler. Kurt froze a little as Mr. Karofsky stopped and looked over at his Escalade. He watched as Paul put down the sprinkler, hooking the water hose to it, then as he looked back to Kurt and gave a smile and threw him a wave. Kurt relaxed, smiling and waving back as Paul walked to the front door. As he opened the door, Dave was coming out. He jogged past his dad, saying something to him, then waving as he reached the Escalade. When he opened the door, Kurt gasped.<p>

"What?" Dave asked, climbing in and shutting the door behind him.

Kurt licked his lips as he looked over Dave. He had on another slightly tight white V-neck and navy swimming trunks stopping a little above the knee. He looked back to Dave's eyes and shook his head, "Nothing. I just...nothing." he stammered, putting the vehicle in reverse and turned to look behind him as he back out Dave's driveway.

"Random." Dave said smiling a little, looking out his window.

"Well excuse me." Kurt said sarcastically, as he put the car back in drive and headed down the street.

Dave looked over at Kurt, and noticed he was wearing a shirt that was a little too big for him. Not too big wear it looked tacky, but too big for average Kurt and it was sexy as hell. He had on dark red swimming trunks that were coming halfway up his thigh as he sat. Dave decided not to look any farther. He didn't want to get out the car with a full on boner. He swallowed loudly and looked back to Kurt's face, which was focused on the road. "Hey Kurt." Dave tried to say coolly, but suddenly his breath was a little ragged.

"Hello Dave. Might I ask why we're just greeting each other? RANDOM." Kurt said, smirking and glancing over at Dave.

"Shut up!" Dave said, smiling back at Kurt. "Thought I'd say hey, s'all."

"Well you succeeded." Kurt said, clicking his tongue. He looked over to see Dave give him a playful glare. He smiled and started a new subject. "Did you tell your dad you were going to a pool party with me?" Kurt asked, remembering how cool Mr. Karofsky had seemed.

Dave looked down at his hands for a second then back at Kurt. "Yeah, why?"

Kurt shook his head, "Oh nothing, he just didn't really seem surprised to see me there." Kurt finished, glancing at Dave through the corner of his eye.

"Oh." Dave said looking out his window, then back through the front windshield. "Yeah, I told him."

Kurt noticed Dave seemed a little uneasy. "Did you tell him everything...?" Kurt asked, trying not to sound too curious, but sincere.

"No...but I want to." Dave said, looking back toward Kurt. "I mean he seems so cool about everything, like me hanging out with you. Kinda like your dad I guess, so I figured...he'd react the same way, you know?"

Kurt smiled looking over at Dave. "That's really good, Dave. I'm proud of you. But make sure you're ready first." Kurt said, feeling a slight bit of relief from his dream.

"Yeah." Dave said, looking down as he played with his hands. "Anyway..."

Kurt sighed as he checked his mirrors then glanced back over toward Dave. "So...are you starting to like Wes?"

Dave felt his stomach clench up. Crap. "Um...not like that."

Kurt felt relief wash over him. "He likes you like that, you know."

Dave nodded, a little smile tugging the corners of his mouth. "I kinda figured..."

Kurt forced a smile. "Yeah. He made it quite obvious."

Dave let out a little laugh, and turned to give Kurt a playfully seductive look, "I'm just that sexy."

Kurt turned to look out his window, so Dave wouldn't see him swallow hard. "Oh yeah, Dave. The sexiest." Kurt said, trying to sound sarcastic, thought to him it sounded like the truest words ever.

"Y'better stop. Don't want Blaine getting mad." Dave said, smiling widely.

"I was kidding." Kurt said firmly, eyes focused completely on the road.

"So...I'm not sexy?" Dave asked playfully, trying to trap Kurt.

"I didn't say that, I just..." Kurt looked over to see Dave smiling, holding in a laugh. "Ugh, never mind!" Kurt growled, biting his lip.

"Dude, it's ok. I get it." Dave laughed.

"And since when did you become so comfortable talking like this?" Kurt snapped back.

"I...um...I don't...know." Dave stammered, scrunching his forehead and looked at the floorboard.

Kurt looked over, noticing Dave didn't look so comfortable anymore, and dropped it. "I'm thinking about breaking up with Blaine, anyway." Kurt said, a little quickly.

Dave turned to look at Kurt, a new feeling of hope flowing through him. "Why?"

Kurt shrugged and sighed. "I just don't feel what I thought I use to." he said shaking his head a little. "I mean, every time I call him, he's rehearsing, or every time I want to see him, he's rehearsing. They put on shows for demented old people, for Gaga's sake! Why does it matter if you rehearse, they're crazy old people! I'm your boyfriend, I deserve a little time, you know? Time alone with him." He wasn't lying. Every time Kurt would call, Blaine would use that excuse. Though that wasn't the _entire_ reason he felt the need to break up with him.

Dave shook his head, agreeing with Kurt. _'Blaine is such a freakin' idiot. If I had Kurt, I would always be there when he wanted me._' Dave thought to himself. "That's stupid. So are you gonna end it?" Dave asked, trying to sound casual.

Kurt looked back at Dave then back at the road. "Yeah, I think so. Maybe I'll talk to him tonight."

Dave nodded as he felt a tingle in his chest. "Yeah. If he'd rather sing for old people than spend time with you..."

Kurt smiled to himself. "I guess I'm not that special." Kurt fake pouted, then let out a muffled laugh. Surprised at himself for not caring as much.

"You are special, Kurt." Dave said in a serious tone.

Kurt turned to look at Dave, a surprised look on his face. He could feel the blush heating his cheeks. "Um..thank you, David." Kurt grinned. "That was very sweet, actually."

"S'The truth." Dave said nonchalantly, looking out his window as he felt a blush growing on his cheeks as well. "Are we almost there?"

Kurt twitched his lips, a little disappointed in the change of subject. "Yeah, it's right here, actually."

"Cool." Dave said as they turned into Wes' driveway.

"Ok. Here we are." Kurt said as he put his Escalade in park and turn the engine off. He looked at Dave as he went to unbuckle his seat belt, "You ready for night swimming?" he said with a little smile.

Dave unbuckled his seat belt, and opened the car door getting out and turning back to Kurt. He pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the passenger seat. "Let's go." Dave said smiling, rubbing his hands together.

Kurt's eyes widened and he took in Dave's broad shoulders and chest. He was definitely more muscular, but solid. His biceps were huge and smooth, perfectly tanned even though it was Ohio. He had chest hair, but not thick. Kurt followed the hair down to his happy trail, and licked his lips before swallowing loudly. He looked back to Dave's eyes, resisting the sudden strong urge to run his hand down to Dave's waistband, and saw him staring back, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Dude?" Dave said, sounding like it was a question.

"Oh, um...ok." Kurt said fumbling to open his door. He stepped out and met Dave at the front of the car as they began to walk toward the back of Wes' house. He glanced nonchalantly over at Dave's chest as they walked in silence. He bit his bottom lip as felt a tingle in his groin. Oh. My. Yum. Thank God for pool parties.


	7. Chapter 7: Oops

**A/N: Thank you guys for all the reviews and alerts, and a special thank you to Lolee Ann, my inspiration, and my new friend, dem8903(: Love you all! **

**Now I have to tell you; this may be the worst thing you ever read. I'm not a writer. At all. When I got the idea for the pool party, I had it planned out how I wanted it to go, with all the Warblers there and everything. So I wrote it…and it was horrible. Then I rewrote with the Warblers so it wouldn't be so cluttered…and it was still horrible. So I've been rewriting it, and it just didn't come along how I wanted. It feels disjointed and…I don't know. A pool party wasn't the best thing for me to write, lol. It kinda comes to a stop before anything really happens. I just want to get it out the way, so I can write more scenes without Wes or Blaine. I've already started to write Chapter 8 and it's way better. So review if you want, if you don't I understand haha… :/**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS YuriTWL! ;)**

"Dude, where is everyone else?" Dave whispered to Kurt as they walked to the back of Wes' house and noticed he was the only one there.

Kurt shrugged and raised his eyebrows, "Um...I don't know." he said looking around the pool area. No one has a pool party with only 4 people, Kurt thought to himself.

Wes spotted them as they made their way to the pool gate, "Kurt, Dave!" he yelled and jogged over to them, immediately pulling Dave into a brother-like hug. Dave felt his Wes' bare chest connect with his, and it made him very uncomfortable, but it wasn't the gay thing that made him uncomfortable; he just barely knew Wes. They'd talked through text and Facebook, but they'd only seen each other once when they went to dinner with Blaine and Kurt. Dave looked over at Kurt, biting his lip nervously as he slowly patted Wes' back. Why hadn't he let go yet? Dave asked in his head, uneasiness growing.

Kurt tried not to glare as he watched the hug. He watched as Dave's and Wes' shirtless bodies pressed against each other and felt a kind of ache in his chest that he couldn't quite explain, but he didn't like it. He looked back up to Wes, his eyes narrowed, then back to Dave who immediately pulled out of the hug.

"Um...good to see you, too." Dave said, letting out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck as his face turned a dark red.

Wes let out a small shaky laugh and blushed, clearing his throat. Kurt turned toward back to Wes and noticed him making playful eyes toward Dave. He groaned as he stepped forward, placing a hand on Dave's chest, closing his eyes for a slight second to absorb the nice, warm feeling, then pushed him back, stepping in front of Wes. He heard a noise escape Dave's mouth at the touch, but couldn't determine what exactly it was. "Where's Blaine? He said he'd be here." Kurt asked, sounding curious.

Wes nodded, "Yeah, he just texted me, he's on his way."

"Oh." Kurt said, rocking on his heels. "So where is everyone else?" he said gesturing to the pool.

Wes looked down, rubbing his hands together, then looked back up, focusing on Dave and smiling, "Yeah, um...I kind of just wanted it to be us."

Kurt took a deep breath before pursing his lips, glaring between Dave and Wes. "Wonderful." he said with a forced smile, not wanting to sound sarcastic, and clapped his hands together.

Wes smiled at Kurt, "So who's ready to chill?"

They walked over to the pool and watched as Wes dived right in without a word, splashing water on Dave and Kurt. Dave turned to look at Kurt and shrugged as he followed Wes in. Kurt smiled as he watched Dave coming up out of the water and push his short, wet hair back. He licked his lips as he watched Dave's bicep flex to run his fingers through his hair. He did have nice arms, Kurt couldn't deny that. He just didn't know why we felt the need to lick the water dripping off them...

"Kurt, come on!" Wes yelled, floating to the edge of the pool.

Kurt shook his head and swallowed. He was down with the pool party, but he wasn't necessarily down with getting wet. "No, I think I'll wait for...Blaine." He said nervously, making an excuse. It was kind of hot for Lima, though, even if it was in the last few days of summer. He decided he'd at least take his shirt off. He turned away, and grabbed the hem, pulling it over head head. He folded it neatly, placing it on the patio table in front of him. He took a deep breath. He wasn't use to being shirtless around people, and he wasn't sure how comfortable he was with it, but it was just Dave and Wes... He shook off his doubt and crossing his arms tightly across his chest. He turned around and hit something wet. Dave. "Whoa..." Kurt muttered as he took a step back, "what's wrong?"

Dave smiled as he looked Kurt up and down. Dave couldn't think help but bite his bottom lip lustfully as he took in Kurt's beautiful body. He was pale, but it worked for him. His biceps were just a tad bigger this year, and just as beautiful and smooth as his chest, which was surprisingly toned. Dave felt the sudden urge to taste his chest, to lick it all the way down to his...

"Dave...?" Kurt asked as he watched Dave smile evilly. Out of nowhere, Dave picked him up and slung him over his shoulder. "What the hell, David? Put me down!" he yelled slapping Dave's back. Dave didn't say anything, but Kurt could feel the laughs rumbling out of him.

"You swim, right, Fancy?" Dave asked laughing. Before Kurt could answer he was flying through the air, hitting the water.

Kurt popped to the surface, gasping for air as he quickly ran his fingers through his hair to push it back. "Why'd you do that?"

Dave slowed his laughing and shrugged, hopping back into the pool and gliding over to Kurt, "You weren't going to get in."

"I was too going to get in! I said I was going to wait for Blaine!" Kurt snapped back, running a hand over his face, wiping the dripping water away.

"And why?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow, but his tone had a bit of irritation.

"Because..." Kurt started, but gave up rolling his eyes, "OK! I just didn't want to get wet!" Kurt yelled, pushing Dave and gliding back to the edge.

Dave smiled and shook his head before swimming his way over to Kurt. "Way to go, Fancy. Accept an invitation to a pool party, and expect not to get wet. Well guess what. Too late. And your hair's a mess." Dave laughed, lifting his hand to Kurt's head and scrubbed his wet hair.

Kurt slapped Dave's arm. "Don't touch me!" Kurt said, narrowing his eyes at Dave as he combed his hair back with his fingers. He put his hands on the edge and pushed himself up so he was sitting on the side now, Dave in front of him. Dave looked up at him, still laughing. Kurt tried his hardest to keep the scowl on his face, but failed. He looked away, smiling, and Dave's head back. He heard Wes clear his throat and turned toward him immediately. He almost forgotten about Wes, and he was pretty sure Dave had, too.

"SO..." Wes said, a bit of irritation in his voice as he floated over to Dave and in front of Kurt. "If Kurt wants to chill until Blaine gets here, that's cool." Wes said, looking at between Dave and Kurt, nodding. "Dave," Wes said, focusing on the football player, "How about we maybe toss the ball around..?"

Dave looked up at Kurt for a slight second to see him scowling at Wes. He smiled to himself before looking back at Wes. "Sure, I'd love to."

Kurt gripped his hands into fists and closed his eyes for a moment before hopping back down into the pool. "You know what? I'm already wet thanks to Karofsky; I might as well join you." Kurt said, tilting his head and shooting Dave a sarcastic smile.

Wes nodded, "Awesome, then. I'll go find the ball."

Dave watched as Wes walked into the pool house then turned to Kurt, "So you wanna throw around the pig skin? Interesting." Dave said smiling a little.

"Shut up, Dave!" Kurt snapped back.

"Dave, huh? For a second there I thought we were going back to last names." Dave raised an eyebrow, still playfully smiling.

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Dave's smirk. "Whatever. You threw me in the pool. My hair looks horrible for company. I'll call you what I want, when I want." Kurt said, sarcastically with a fake smile. Dave smiled back playfully for a moment, but then licked his lips, his face turning just a tad more serious. Kurt froze as he saw Dave coming in closer to him, backing him to the side and placing his hands to the concrete on either side of Kurt, trapping him. Kurt swallowed, and his breath hitched. "Ummm...I...w-what are you...doing?" Kurt asked, though his voice seemed like he really didn't care as he licked his lips, looking down from Dave's gorgeous eyes to his perfect lips.

Dave leaned in a little closer, his eyes going to Kurt's lips, too. They look so...juicy and delicious. He wanted to taste them. He needed to taste them. Dave could smell the strawberry lip balm and chlorine and he knew he was close to losing control. He saw Kurt close his eyes and lean forward, and he reciprocated the action. He could feel Kurt's breath on his lips, closer and closer... "Just checking." Dave said with a smile, huffing a laugh, and backed away a little.

"Look who's here!" Wes yelled coming around the corner with the football in hand and Blaine on his side.

Dave hurriedly pushed off the wall, floating on his back to the other side of the pool. Kurt opened his eyes and looked straight at Dave as he floated. What was that? He tried to search Dave's face, but he wouldn't look at him. He could've swore... Huh? "Just checking wh-…ugh." He furrowed his eyebrows and exhaled, dropping it for now as he turned to Wes and Blaine, watching Blaine waste no time jerking his shirt off and hopping into the pool. "Hey.." Kurt said with a weak smile as Blaine reached him and pulled him into a hug from behind. "Hey..." Blaine whispered back into Kurt's ear with a smile before placing a quick kiss under his earlobe and pulled away.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Ugh...Gross." he muttered to himself, trying hard to ignore his radiating jealousy.

"Ok, guys, hope you got good hands. We're throwing and we know Dave's got good hands." Wes said smugly.

Kurt's eyes widened, his mouth falling open a little. He looked back and forth between Dave and Wes with a half disgusted/half confused look on his face and maybe a little horrified. Blaine looked at Wes and lifted an eyebrow, a little smile on his face. Dave's face turned a little red noticing how that sounded and with the look on Kurt and Blaine's faces, he was sure it sounded the same to them.

Wes took in Kurt's face and Blaine's smile and quickly understood, a dark blush covering his cheeks. "Oh, no guys! Nothing like that! God. I meant Dave actually plays football!"

"Right." Blaine said, rolling his eyes. Kurt shot him a confused look, but he was already gliding over to Wes.

Dave looked as Blaine and Wes took the corners of the front on the pool, and he made his way over to Kurt.

"Really, REALLY Lame ass party, dude. And where's the food?" Dave whispered to Kurt as they took they're corners.

Kurt laughed quietly. "Shut up. I know." he said smiling at Dave, but he still felt nervous from earlier…. "Just checking.."? He shook it off again. Dave had to ride home with him.

"Dave, Mr. Football, show us how to throw." Wes smiled, tossing the football to Dave.

"Um.. Ok." Dave said, lining his hand up on the ball to give it the perfect spiral. "To get a spiral, you just need to-"

"Yeah, David, we're not getting drafted into the NFL, we're tossing the football around in the pool. Just throw the ball." Blaine said, interrupting Dave, looking at Kurt and letting out a small laugh.

Dave tightened his hand around the football and he gritting his teeth. "Fine. Catch." Dave said, pulling his arm back, and releasing the ball full speed, watching it flew to Blaine.

"OWW!" Blaine shouted, Wes and Kurt immediately going to his side. "Oh my God, are you ok?" Wes yelled as Kurt's mouth fell open. He had his hand covering his nose, but you could see the blood coming through his fingers. "You busted my nose!" Blaine yelled, pushing past Kurt and Wes, to glare at Dave.

"Oops." Dave said, with no real remorse, lifting his shoulders for a quick shrug.

Kurt looked at Dave shocked, his mouth open a little, and shook his head. Instantly, pool party: horrible idea.

**A/N: I know, it was bad. But what happens next…? Hmmm…. ;)**


End file.
